Forever
by Blue Rosed Dragon
Summary: OneShot! Death, angst, suicide mentioned… No like, you don’t have to read… It’s the end of the war and things don’t turn out at all like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ever hoped or planned…


**_AN:_** Alright, as you already know, this is a one-shot and I originally wasn't going to post this since I have another story I'm constantly trying to update. But I kept thinking about this since I've had it written out for quite a while now, so in order to get it outta my head, I figured I'd post it and see how y'all thought of it. If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. I got another beta, but he's on vacation and won't be back until the end of the month (how much does that suck, eh? LoL :p). So please be patient with me and eventually anything that I missed mistake wise will be fixed later just because my beta is anal like that… LoL! But, I suggest y'all read the warnings (not that you haven't) and if you don't like any of the three mentioned, then don't read it if it bothers you too much, okie? Other wise, please leave a review and tell me in all honesty what you think (even if it kills me l8r…). K? Thx!

**_Disclaimer:_** As much as I would LOVE to say it's mine, me no can do. The series and all its characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling and whoever else that I can't remember b/c I have WAY too many blonde moments for my own good.

**_Summary:_** One-Shot! It's the end of the war and things don't turn out at all like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ever hoped or planned…

(_Bad at summaries, ppl, so sry:p_)

**_Warnings:_** Death, angst, suicide mentioned… No like, you don't have to read…

_One last thing, I was going to say whose PoV this is, but as you read along you can pretty much figure it out on your own. So I left it out for now. If ppl have a hard time, though, (which y'all prob won't) I'll fix it later when my beta makes me… LoL_

**

* * *

**

Forever

* * *

I watched him as he walked away. His body was stealth and nimble as he strode away from the screaming voices that rang out to him. But as he ignored everyone's words, his body turned and his eyes gazed over at me. I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. My eyes spoke of everything. Of our pain, our fears… We knew everything we wanted to say to each other, but not once did we need to speak any words to understand. We both knew the possible outcomes that awaited him. That hung bitterly in the outside world, like a noose waiting for its next victim. It was hungry for his arrival. But whether that evil would succeed him, no one really knew. We prayed and hoped, but our dreams could only take us so far. The rest was up to him.

That was almost two days ago and we still haven't heard any word of his utmost safety. Our war was coming to an end, yes; but it still left two last beings that I hoped would never have the turn to fight…

Harry… Will you win? Will you defeat the Dark Lord like you were destined to? Will you come back to us to prove your victory? Will you smile and laugh like you once used to? … Will I ever get the chance to say I love you? Please, let me say those words before your fate decides where you will be led off to. Don't let my last memory of you be that of saying the words I never had the chance to declare in return. Please don't let me live with that utter pain.

But it's too late now, isn't it? You've already left… I can feel it now. This strange feeling of nostalgia and mourning is already beginning to well in the pits of my stomach. I always knew when trouble began to engulf you. Just like you did for me, and yet we never did anything about it. Why? Why didn't we ever try to see past the fog of menacing denial that we built up before one another? Were we that dull-witted?

Now none of my answers can be answered for I see the news breaker standing before us. His eyes are filled with a glassy sadness and I already know the resolution to our wonderings. Our hero is gone. He speaks, but I can only hear a handful of his words. The rest my mind doesn't want to conceive any more of it.

"… _Was found…"_ Where was he found? On the cold, dank ground alone? _"… Only lived long enough…"_ No he didn't. He didn't live long enough for me to tell him what I wanted. _"… Said that he accomplished…"_ Yes you did, Harry. If only I could hear you say those words. _"With one last smile…"_ I wish I could've seen that smile. His last smile… How I would've loved to have been there when he said goodbye…

The rest was unheard. I could see others around me as they too mourned, but no sound could break though my ears. I feel the hollowness inside begin to form, but I pushed it down as I cried my silent tears beside my brother as he wept for the loss of his best friend. If only I could say the same. If only I could say I he was still with us…

Shortly, everyone was redirected to different parts of the castle. I don't know where I was originally sent off to; all I know is that I didn't stay long. There was somewhere else I needed to be. I knew I would be wondering the halls for sometime before I finally found where you were placed. You were covered in a blanket, like the world didn't want to see your face. But I did. I wanted to see everything about you one last time before everything was taken completely away from me. I wanted to be able to feel your face in my hands as I told you how much I loved you… How much I still do.

… But I don't know if I have the courage to do it any more… Whether or not I can lift up that covering and see your cold, desolate face. I knew I wouldn't be able to see your face glow in such innocence anymore. That's was one thing I feared the most. Nor would I be able to see your brilliant grin that lit up the room. Nor your luminous emerald eyes…

Oh how I already miss those eyes… Those eyes that spoke so much… That told of more words than a single story ever could! Why? Why did you have to do this, Harry? Why did you have to leave us? … Leave me?

But I have to do this! I have to see your face one last time. I know your casket will be open, but I won't be there to see it. I can't! I wouldn't be able to face the rest of our world like that! Not when…

No, I have to do this now. Now before anyone comes by again to make your final arrangements. So taking a deep breath, I reach over and quickly pull the blanket away to reveal your dead, broken features. I want to cry out, scream at what has happened to you. No, not because you're bruised, not that you're cut, not that you're beaten… But because I finally see you… Maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas…

But it's too late now. I've already done what I thought I couldn't and I can't turn back now. Now's my final chance. I finally get to say my own silent goodbyes.

I tremble as I reach over and touch your placid cheeks. I know I'm fighting tears again, but I don't really care. I'm finally seeing you again… But now I'm not sure how to say goodbye. I guess I never really thought that much through. I just wanted to find you and be by your side first. So now what? What do I have to do exactly to be with you again so I don't have to be alone like this? Please… Help me…

I look around the room after sitting there for nearly an hour just looking down at your face. I know I can't stay here forever, not without someone finding me. But I don't want to leave you again… Not ever again! Then I notice a cabinet just outside the room. I didn't even realize we were in the infirmary. Taking a glance down at you again for a brief moment, I soon stand up and walk to that cabinet. Inside are so many different potions that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know what they all were. But I knew a few combinations that would remedy my situation. That would take me away from here and heal all my problems… But did I really want to…

I don't know how long I was standing there. Eventually I looked over at your body again and my heart clenched in my chest. I knew I didn't want to leave you, but then I would leave my family and friends as well. Was it even worth it?

But it was like a part of me wasn't bothering to register my logic as my hands reached out and began mixing different potions together until all that remained was a murky purple liquid that could almost be termed as a goo of sorts instead. I was still arguing with my common sense when I noticed I was standing beside you again with that same murky potion gripped in my hand. It was like my body made my decision for me and it was like another part of me didn't see the sense in arguing as I brought the potion to my lips. I hesitated for a moment as I held my breath. But seeing you lying there still, that was all I needed. So I began to suck in what courage I had left at all and downed the potion as fast as I possibly could, nearly gagged as it slowly slid down my throat.

Finally, it was all gone as I dropped the vial and the sudden feel of something trying to rip my insides apart began to burn deep in the pits of my stomach. I doubled over beside you as it spread through my body and stopped in my chest. Then the pain ceased as all that was left was a sort of empty peace that I know I've never felt before. It felt wonderful, to finally be able to live for a few moments not feeling the loss of this war and the lives that were once surrounding us. I could nearly smile at that thought as I reached over and grabbed your cold hand.

I thought for a brief moment that I heard someone call my name. But it was distant, almost not even there. So I ignored it as I completely relax beside you. And I finally did smile. One last smile… One for you Harry… Now we'll never have to be alone again…

And then I thought I felt someone touch me as my name was called once more. But again, it was distant. So again, it was ignored. And I smiled again. I closed my eyes as the feeling of slept crept closer. I heard shouts being called as more voices begin to surround us and the feel of someone continuing to shake me persists, but it no longer matters. Forever, Harry. Forever I'll follow you…

… Forever…

**qpqpqpqpqp**

''_Reg. PoV''_

Ronald Weasley stood before a single grave marker that held two names as rain began to fall harder onto the departing crowd. His arms were wrapped around one Hermione Granger as she fought with her control and not let so many tears fall. Cries and mourning could be heard surrounding the nearly silent graveyard. Students, professors, family and friends walked by to visit and say their last goodbyes as they gave their condolences. Some weren't even able to utter the words they wished as their throats tightened nearly uncontrollably.

But none of that mattered to Ron right now. All that mattered were the two people buried beneath his feet… His sister and his best friend… Two people so close to him to be two of the first put to final rest. He wasn't sure what to do without them, but he knew he had to go on. At least for them, he would…

He tightened his grip on his friend as she buried her face within his chest. It was time to go and they both knew it. Their goodbyes were said and fate had completed its task. But why these two had to be a part of it neither would ever be able to understand.

So with one finally bit of courage, they walked closer to the newest buried grave and looked down at the headstone with somber eyes. They each whispered their love as they read the names and words found there. It took them both forever to decide what was to be written on it. But they managed to figure it out as they each turned to walk away and join the rest of their departing family.

Both decided that only one thing had to be presented on the marker. So there was only one word shown below the unspoken names of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. One word that signified everything for these two that no other word ever could…

… Forever…

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN:_ **Nothing to say, so just do whatever it is you guys normally do (whether it's review or just leave to read another story… (_shrugs_)).Thx for taking the time to read it though! (_grins_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


End file.
